Affection
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Tak hanya manusia, homonculus pun juga memiliki rasa sayang. Chapter2: Gluttony
1. Lust

**Affection**

**Disclaimer: Characters (c) Hiromu Arakawa**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: OOC(s), typo, rush, full narasi, etc**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lust**

* * *

Namaku Lust. Aku diciptakan oleh seseorang yang bernama 'ayah'. Aku tak punya ibu, sudah kubilang 'kan kalau yang menciptakanku itu 'ayah', bukan ibu. Aku bukan manusia. Mungkin fisikku sama persis dengan manusia, namun aku bukanlah mereka. Aku ini homonculus.

Aku adalah homonculus yang paling cantik di dunia. Bukannya narsis, namun itu benar adanya. Akunya satu-satunya homonculus wanita yang diciptakan oleh 'ayah'. Entah apa sebabnya.

Walaupun kami sedikit berbeda dengan manusia, tetapi kami memiliki kesamaan terhadap mereka. Aku memiliki keluarga, yaitu 'ayah' dan saudara-saudaraku. Kenapa homonculus sepertiku punya saudara? Tentu saja 'ayah' yang menciptakannya.

Jika kalian pikir homonculus tak memiliki kasih sayang, kalian salah besar. Aku menyayangi 'ayah' dan saudara-saudaraku seperti manusia. Tetapi tentu saja kasih sayang kami berbeda dengan kasih sayang manusia.

Dari semua saudara-saudara yang kupunya, hanya Gluttony yang paling kusayang. Dia suka sekali memakan manusia. Badannya besar dan juga menggemaskan. Indra penciumannya sangat tajam dan kepolosannya membuatku nyaman.

Dia selalu bersamaku di manapun dan kapanpun. Aku menyayanginya. Dan kurasa dia juga sama.

Aku juga menyayangi 'ayah'. Walaupun dia hanya duduk diam di bawah tanah, tetapi dialah yang menciptakanku. Yah, walaupun dia hanya duduk diam di sana namun dapat kurasakan kekuatannya luar biasa. Aku selalu mematuhi perintahnya dan tak pernah membangkang. Kurang sayang apalagi, coba?

Aku bukan manusia, tetapi aku juga memiliki rasa sayang. Aku sama sekali tak menyesal menjadi homonculus. Karena, selain memiliki umur yang lebih panjang dari manusia, aku juga tak perlu menghabiskan biaya ke salon kecantikan seperti manusia karena aku awet muda, hahahaha.

* * *

** a/ n: wkwkwk, ini apa? bener-bener deh gila banget akunya. Ahm, halo semua, aku Chesee-ssu, aku lagi pengen ngerusuh (?) fandom FMA, mohon bantuannya /plak. Lust OOC tingkat dewa, ya, di sini? Biarkan sajalah, OOC is beautiful /doubleplak. Ini bakalan berchapter, mungkin 7 homonculus akan ada di fic gak jelas ini /tripleplak. Well, thanks for reading *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


	2. Gluttony

**Disclaimer: Characters (c) Hiromu Arakawa**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: OOC(s), typo, rush, full narasi, etc**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gluttony**

Hm? Kalian ingin tahu tentang Gluttony? Boleh, tapi Gluttony mau makan dulu. Gluttony benar-benar lapar.

Kasih sayang? Apakah Gluttony pernah merasakan kasih sayang? Tentu saja, aku sangat sayang saudara-saudaraku, terutama Lust. Kenapa aku sangat sayang pada Lust? Tentu saja! Lust selalu memberikanku makanan dan itu yang membuatku menyayanginya.

Dan saudara yang paling aku tak suka adalah Envy. Habisnya ... Envy selalu mengatai Gluttony rakus dan gendut. Padahal, 'kan, walaupun gendut, tapi tetap imut. Gluttony benar, 'kan? Kalau salah Gluttony makan, nih!

Bahkan, 'ayah' juga ikut-ikutan meledekku. Terkadang 'ayah' meledek tentang berat badanku dan menyarankan untuk diet. Padahal dia yang menciptakan Gluttony begini. Terkadang selera humor 'ayah' benar-benar garing.

Lalu, lalu. Aku pernah berpikir bahwa 'ayah' menciptakan Lust untuk dijadikan 'ibu'. Hahaha, waktu itu salah satu saraf Gluttony putus, makanya bisa kepikiran begitu. Walaupun Gluttony memiliki 'ayah' tapi Gluttony juga ingin memiliki 'ibu'. Terkadang Gluttony iri melihat para manusia yang memiliki 'ibu'.

Ah, iya. Gluttony 'kan homonculus.

Diantara saudara-saudara kami, Pride adalah saudara yang mengerikan. Walau pun cebol begitu, tapi kalau marah Pride benar-benar mengerikan. Gluttony saja sampai bersembunyi di bawah meja. Untung saja Gluttony tidak mengompol di celana. Hihihi.

Walau Gluttony homonculus. Tapi Gluttony sayang mereka. Tak hanya saudara dan 'ayah'. Gluttony juga sayang dengan manusia ... untuk dimakan tentunya.

Aaah ... sepertinya Gluttony sudah banyak berbicara. Gluttony jadi lapar. Ada yang mau memberi Gluttony makanan?

* * *

**a/n: my, my, apa ini? Entah perasaanku aja atau sense family-nya kurang? Hmm, maaf semuanya kalau fic-nya gajelas, sumpah, diriku lagi dilanda gundah gulana yang berkepanjangan sepanjang jalan kenangan (?) ah, sorry, lagi-lagi ngelantur akunya XD. Ini bakal jadi 7 chapter dan makasih udah baca~ *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
